Terminal
by Phoenix0192
Summary: How could this happen? How could one kid be so forgiving, so kind...and just so DAMN HAPPY when he had absolutely no reason to be... Just your average not-listening-to-the-uncaring-world teenager Yami's life is changed by being shown another point of view
1. Chapter 1

Hello all

Yes it's a new story, even though I haven't finished The Sands of Egypt yet I've decided to put this up just to see what peoples reactions are like, so please don't hesitate to review.

This is a warning that this will not be updated for a while (probably - depends on how stuck I get with TSoE) I have also rated this as T for future references...

SUMMARY  
>How could this happen? How could one kid be so forgiving, so kind...and just so DAMN HAPPY! When he had absolutely no reason to be... Just your average not-listening-to-the-uncaring-world teenager Yami has his life changed by being shown another point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>Yami sat on his bedside, furious.<p>

Of course his parents had to just make that decision for him; it wasn't like he had a life, like he had friends, like he _wanted_ to stay in Egypt. But no, they had decided as a family, he might not like it, but it was happening anyway.

Yami was moving, not just to the next town but halfway around the world...to Japan.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed slightly as he drew himself out of bed, before going through his usual meticulous morning routine. First he showered; making sure that the loose marker around his wrist wasn't obscured or damaged; he then dried himself off completely before taking his own blood pressure and a small home blood test, and writing down the results. Next he dressed himself in his usual attire of a white undershirt, his school uniform of a white shirt, long blue pants, and loose blue jacket.<p>

He carefully inspected the tender flesh of his throat before quickly clasping his usual neck belt around it. He glanced at the clock to see the time was still 5:30, before quickly running a brush through his wild hair. He grimaced slightly at the faded amethyst ends; he would need to re-dye them soon. He brightened quickly deciding that he would go to the hairdressers this afternoon to fix it.

He was soon down in the game shop and all ready for the day ahead. He smiled slightly, and then headed down into the store room to try out some of the prototypes that his grandfather had just got in and waited for the rest of the family to wake.

* * *

><p>Yami yawned as he felt someone shake him awake. He glared when he saw who it was, still sour about the move. He wasn't about to let up lightly, and his parents knew how stubborn their son could be when he put his mind to it.<p>

"Yami, look you know that we didn't really have much of a choice." His mother said, for what felt like the thousandth time. "Your father needed to go for this job; we couldn't keep on like we were in Egypt." Yami sighed. He'd heard this spiel a thousand times before he didn't know why his parents thought repeating it would make any difference. It all just seemed a bit convenient that said job opportunity had occurred in his father's home country, especially with how he and the hot sandy climate didn't get along.

Pursing her lips his mother decided to change tactics.

"What would you have done? I know you wanted to stay in Egypt, but could you have torn our family apart."

Yami looked at her, and for once he didn't have anything to say. She let the words hang in the air, and then stood, snapping the thoughtful silence between them.

"You start your new school today so please give it a chance."

"Yes mum." Yami replied shortly. But his words were softer than before.

Yami trudged down stairs to the kitchen, his bad mood returning to hang around him like a black cloud, a trademark scowl upon his face. His dad sat in a corner with the paper, grunting as he walked past. Yami and his father were cut from completely different moulds. His father was tall and bore the aged and weathered skin typical to the Japanese race. Yami instead had the same smooth, latté coloured skin as his mother. He was taller than her, but was nowhere near considered tall himself. He was his mother's son through and through.

Pointedly not acknowledging his father Yami reached into the fridge and pulled out some cut up fruit from the night before. Snacking on it as he wandered through the house, he nodded at his mother, grunted back to his father and then retreated back up to his room, his mother calling for him to get ready for school.

Begrudgingly he slowly changed into the regulation school uniform. He stared at himself with an unimpressed face. The uniform was bland, a plain white shirt, boring blue pants, and the same colour jacket. Actually the jacket wasn't that bad; with the adjustable buckles on the sleeves and how it fell when open... no it was the rest of it that was the problem.

Pursing his lips he quickly changed the pants for a slightly different pair, they were a similar blue but darker and these has an extra belt half sewn about the waist and buckles and pockets littered the edges. He slipped on a black singlet underneath his school shirt, and then undid the front of the shirt letting it hang open. The tight top clung to his lean muscles, showing off his wiry frame. Lastly he traded the regulatory school shoes for a pair of boots that sat far better with his pants.

His mother came up the stairs. She looked sternly at him and his attire. "Yami-" she began.

"Before you say it, I am wearing the uniform." He pulled the shirt closed, then the side of the jacket, each bore the school emblem. His mother looked unconvinced, staring pointedly at his jeans.

"I can see you stretched it on the school pants." She said softly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No one will even notice." He said brusquely before leaving the room with his book bag slung over his shoulder, hearing his mother's irate sigh as he walked past.

* * *

><p>The school was similar to his one in Egypt. He was interested to find that he would have to find his classroom instead of staying in the one room all of the time, though it did pose a problem that he had not foreseen. How was he supposed to find his way around?<p>

He wandered towards the office that was marked at the front of the school, thankful for the first time in his life that his father had insisted on his learning Japanese on top of the traditionally taught English, and of course his own native Arabic.

He conversed briefly with the lady at the desk who explained to him a basic layout of the school as well as handing him a map. Yami yawned slightly, the sickly sweet of the lady grated on your nerves after a few minutes and she had insisted that he be led to where his homeroom(1) was , by herself none the less.

Mercifully she only spoke quietly with his teacher before he was directed to sit down beside a shaggy blonde haired boy. The teacher then quietly marked off everyone's names before small bursts of chatter started forming among those assembled.

The blonde beside me turned around and introduced himself.

"Hey, by the way, my names Joey(2)." He said friendlily. Yami couldn't help but be disarmed by the loose genuine grin. He was suddenly stuck by the thought of this boy's similarities to a golden retriever. Laughing to himself softly he introduced himself.

"Yami Sennen," he said offering his hand. Joey took it and turned to the others who had crowded around. Joey introduced them one by one.

"This is Tristan," he pointed to the tall brunette, "Marik, and Malik" he indicated two boys who looked almost identical only the first looked slightly older, and rougher around the edges, the second was more tame and about an inch shorter. "Bakura and Ryou," these two were much the same, but the difference was far more pronounced, Ryou looked far gentler and had kind doe-brown eyes. Bakura on the other hand was wilder, and in some ways was scarier than Marik. Joey pointed to the last of the group, a tall brunette with steel grey eyes, "and that's Seto." Joey said shortly, Yami watched in fascination as the brunette's eyes softened for a moment before swinging to glaze over Yami for a short while then returning to his laptop.

Tristan spoke up, looking around as if for another who had to be there, "hey Joey, where's Yugi?" He asked perplexed.

"He had an appointment this morning; remember it's the first of the month." Joey said, as if this should be obvious.

Yami frowned confused, but decided to keep his peace, waiting to see if he could find out who this 'Yugi' was.

That class and the next passed smoothly. Yami had to admit that he was struggling slightly with the language, he had never spoken it in large amounts aside from with his father at home and the strain of having to concentrate on what everyone was saying was starting to get to him.

So he used his normal solution and tuned out. He let the foreign sounds of the classroom meld away as he waited for the bell to go for recess.

When they finally were released into the freedom of lunchtime Yami followed Joey out onto the grass in front of the school. There he found most of the group as they had been in Homeroom, chatting amongst themselves, Yami sat content to simply listen for now and watch his new friends.

* * *

><p>They were about halfway through their break when Yami looked up to see himself walking across the playground. He did a double take and realised that it was merely another boy that was near to his exact duplicate, all barring the colour of their skin.<p>

His jaw dropped, before snapping shut quickly as the boy spotted their group and began walking towards them.

"Hey, Yug" Joey called, waving at him; the others called their greetings, except calling him by the name of 'Yugi.'

The newly titled Yugi waved at them, waiting until he was much closer to speak to them.

"Hey, guys." He said casually, "I can't really chat, I've got to get to the office to sign in." He noticed Yami. "Hello," he said, unsure of whether the new boy wanted to be greeted.

"Hi," Yami said softly, "I gather your name's Yugi, I'm Yami."

"Nice to meet you. Are you new today? I haven't seen you around before?" Yugi asked, fairly certain in his assumption as he knew almost everyone in the school. He was the type of person who paid attention to that sort of thing.

"Yeah," Yami said shortly. "My family and I just moved here from Egypt." His tone left no doubt that he didn't want to pursue the subject. Yugi merely nodded, and looked at his watch, a look of shock coming over his face.

"Oh, damn! I've got to go sign in before the bell goes, see you later. Nice to meet you Yami." Yugi called this over his shoulder as he quickly hurried off.

The bell went very soon after that, and Yami idly wondered if Yugi had made it to the office on time. Joey amiably offered to lead him to his next class, Ancient History. He was pleased to see that they had it together so at least he would have someone he knew.

When they arrived the teacher was not yet in the room so Joey led Yami over to a set of three seats. Yami was surprised to find Yugi sitting there waiting for them, Joey sidled in to sit on the end table nearest the wall whilst Yami slipped in beside Yugi, between the two.

As the lesson progressed Yami once again found that he was getting a headache from straining to understand the foreign buzz around him.

Without noticing it he began to take down his notes in Arabic, until he heard a moan from Joey, "Aww come on mate, that's not fair..." he moped. Yami turned around to see Joey staring at his book intently, apparently trying to copy his notes.

"Then I guess you'll have to take them yourself then." Yami quipped. He found that he was starting to feel more comfortable around the blonde, and indeed all of his friends.

"It says 'When does lunch start' anyway Joey, so I don't really think you want to copy that." Yugi's soft voice said from Yami's other side. Yami looked across surprised.

"You speak Arabic?" he asked, this time speaking in his native tongue.

Yugi smiled – not a smirk, no, just a genuine joyful smile – and replied in kind. "Yes my Grandpa taught me, both he and my father were Egyptologists, so they both knew. Grandpa decided to pass that knowledge onto me."

Joey, now thoroughly baffled by the sudden burst of different languages, decided to step in.

"Okay, for those of us who only speak ONE language, would you be kind enough to allow us into your own little code?"

Yugi and Yami exchanged a glance for a moment before looking back at Joey. A smug "la" (3) from Yami was all he heard in reply.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed smoothly, Yami found he also had Maths with Yugi which made it far easier to understand when he didn't need to translate it into another language – Maths already seemed like a language of its own.<p>

When the end of the day came Yami bade farewell to his friends before heading back to the office to finish signing the forms for his enrolment.

As he was leaving for good he heard a soft noise off to one side. It sounded like grunting...like someone grunting in pain. Yami knew that noise, he'd heard it enough from the victims of the bullies at his old school.

Yami headed towards the sound. A dim voice in his head noted that this probably wasn't the best idea, it was only his first day at this school and he didn't really think it a good start to be making enemies on the first day. But that voice was soon quelled by Yami's sense of justice, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he walked away whilst someone was living hell.

Yami rounded the corner to see Yugi cowering against a wall, encircled by three taller figures. Without stopping Yami raced towards the figures. "Hey!" he shouted at them, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The three turned to face him, an identical sneer pasted on each one of their faces. "Teaching this little shit a well deserved lesson," the tallest turned towards Yugi, kicking him as he continued "when we want something we get it, and no little twerp is gonna say no!"

Yami saw red. Not just from the words of the idiot before him, but seeing him kick the poor kid pushed him over the edge. Without further thought he darted forward, using the run up he slammed himself into the tallest of the three carrying them both into the ground.

Rolling onto his back Yami swept his legs in a wide arcing movement, taking the bully closest to him behind the knees. He curled his legs under him and used the momentum to spring once more to his feet. The third figure had, by this time, had realised Yami as a threat and came at him swinging.

Yami's quick reflexes saved him, he dodged the blow as much as he could, sending it scraping off the side of his head, clipping his ear. Trying to ignore the insistent ringing Yami replied in kind sending a strong right cross straight into the others jaw.

He didn't see the one behind him until a shadow probably twice his size enveloped him. He turned to the new threat just in time to meet a solid punch to his gut, followed by another to his jaw. He lashed out with his feet taking the boy in the knee. He fell to the ground howling. Yami twisted and rammed his elbow into the guy behind him, then surveyed his handiwork.

The first guy, the tallest one, was still clutching his knee with a pained look on his face, the other was still doubled over from the elbow blow.

The third lay ominously still.

Yami stretched out a hand to Yugi who took it tentatively. Yami smiled kindly at him, helping him to stand and walk out of the school.

"I can see you're gonna make a great impression here Yami."

* * *

><p>AN:

1 – I think that's what it's best known as, at my school its called roll call but I know that's an uncommon name so I went with the former.

2 – I am going to be using the American names in this fic, just cause I can't guarantee that I will spell the Japanese ones properly – that and with Joey vs. Jouninchi (sp?)... Joey's faster.

3 – It's Arabic for no, in case anyone was wondering.

Anyway, hope you liked the first instalment. I am thinking this will be just a short three parter but I can't guarantee that I won't get carried away.

Until the next chappie... Please Review, especially on the fight scene it's the first I've ever written so I hope that it didn't come out too jumbled.

– Phoenix


	2. NOTICE:

NOTICE: Hello all, I know that I have not updated in FOREVER! But please know that this story is not on HIATUS, or on hold, however I am currently doing my HSC (higher school certificate) these are my final exams for high school and I wish to do well so my updates will be anything but frequent. At the moment I have currently one and a half chapters completed on SoE and am halfway through the next chappie of Terminal...

If anyone has opinions or comments on the story they would be great to hear, I am suffering from extreme writers block as well as info overload -_-

Hate to complain, but I feel that you guys, as my readers, deserve better than stony silence. I do not normally condone posting this in my writing, but I am temporarily making an exeption to make sure the message is heard.

Here's another chapter as you expected, but I cannot guarantee another one anytime soon.

Again I am sorry,

Phoenix


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_How does one walk towards their death? Trembling like a child in fear, or steady and certain, calm in the assuredness of foreknowledge? Or do we walk like we always do – like a man invincible – always believing that we will take the next step, even though we know that we will fall before we get the chance..._

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami soon got into a routine, they realised that they lived not far from each other and had become accustomed to walking home together in the afternoons, and with Yugi's help he was slowly adjusting to living in Japan.<p>

"What's with all of the girls skirts here anyway?" Yami had posed one afternoon. "I mean in Egypt it we hovered around the 35 degree mark (1) but all the girls' skirts still covered their ankles."

Yugi thought for a moment. They were talking in Arabic, not an uncommon occurrence; however it meant that Yugi usually had to think through his sentences before saying what he wanted to – however it gave them much more freedom to speak their mind.

"Well, here it's not so risqué and, well, some of the girls at our school are kind of..." Yugi let the sentence hang and Yami had to stifle a sudden burst of laughter. Yes he had noticed _that_.

"So, any skirts in particular caught your eye?" Yami asked causally, Yugi turned a beet red.

"I don't really, I-I mean well..." He stammered.

"Alright which one?" Yami teased gently, watching Yugi closely as he shifted uncomfortably. "Hey what's up?" Yugi's head snapped up at Yami's change of tone. He realised they'd stopped walking – when did that happen?

He looked up, amethyst eyes meeting crimson. His usual smile turned down in a grimace. "I don't really date." He admitted softly.

"Not really interested?" Yami asked, Yugi was surprised at the gentle tone that Yami used, he'd expected teasing, jokes – the type of things that Joey and Tristan threw at him daily – but Yami seemed to sense his wish not to talk about it. And he found himself very grateful.

"Come on," Yami continued, "lets head home, your Gramps would skin me if I kept you out too late '_Ooh these youngin's now days don't know the meaning of arriving at a decent time'_ " Yami grabbed his back waving his arm around, Yugi giggled at his friends impersonation.

"He just worries."

"Gah, he worries too much- you're the most responsible kid in existence."

"Maybe, but it's nice though."

Yami smiled a slightly bitter smile. "Yeah, I'll bet it is."

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Yami announced to the general area around the door. Expecting no reply he headed straight for his room. His expectations did not go unmet as his footsteps echoed through the silent house.<p>

Yami poked his head in the door to the living room to discover his father sitting there, staring mindlessly at the television screen. He had been working odd hours with his new job, and this was one of the rare times that they were both at the house at the same time.

"Hey Dad," Yami called, from habit speaking in Arabic, his father sat there without turning giving no indication as to whether or not he had heard him."Dad," Yami called again, "DAD!" he sighed as he realised the problem. "Father!" he called – this time in Japanese.

"Yes," came the curt reply.

"When's mum getting home?"

"No idea."

With that Yami left.

* * *

><p>Yugi was wandering through the game shop, wide awake as usual waiting for the usual knock at the door.<p>

"Yugi!" his Grandfather's call echoed through the house.

"I'm coming."

Yugi raced to the door way where Yami stood, chatting happily with Solomon in Arabic, Yugi paused for a moment trying to discern what they were saying, but he was still only a learner and at the speed they were talking he could only catch words and phrases.

"What's this about a... bank?" Yugi asked, turning the last word into a question, at his Grandfathers nod of approval he guessed he had gotten it right.

"Yami was asking me about setting up an account." Solomon explained. Yugi turned to Yami confused.

"Why?"

"Well I've still got some savings from Egypt to transfer over and, well I was planning on getting a job."

Solomon nudged Yami gently, "you two better get going or you're gonna be late."

"So why are you getting a job?" Yugi asked the moment the shop was out of view.

"Money mostly. I'm sick of having to suck up to my dad whenever I wanna go out." Yami confided, "but also the freedom." Yugi grinned; Yami always seemed to have some purpose to his decisions.

"You've still got funds in Egypt?"

"Well I wouldn't call them _funds_. I've got about 300 pounds in the account. Which, you know, ends up as... about 4000 yen. Which I must admit sounds much more impressive." Yugi's lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to suppress the urge to laugh, Yami eyed him balefully, "Okay, maybe I should clarify, it sounds much better to _me_."

Yugi couldn't stop it this time, running ahead for safety he burst out into peals of laughter.

"That's right laugh it up, you wait till I catch up with you!" Yami called from far behind him, even at his top speed Yami was fast falling behind.

Yami and Yugi were both panting as they reached the school gates.

"Blimey you can run fast." Yami gasped between breaths. "You would think with your tiny little legs that I could at least have so advantage, but you just kept running."

Yugi grinned at the barb knowing it to be a jest, "I'm built for it see, and... well I've had a lot of practice-" Yugi cut himself off as he realised what he was saying. Yami's keen eyes narrowed but Yugi was saved from the necessity to explain himself by the tolling of the school bell.

"Come on, we'd better hurry, Ms Diaki (2) will go mental if we miss the start of the class." Yugi started, heading off in the direction of their homeroom. Yami followed silently and Yugi sighed, knowing that he would have to explain... _but not now_, Yugi told himself, there would be time enough for that later.

Joey and the others were waiting as usual, Yugi and Yami took their seats, one beside the other. Yugi grinned slightly as they walked into a hushed conversation.

"Well it's not like I _asked _her to come to the damn party, she just showed up!" Malik was growling, obviously frustrated, Marik snickered.

"Yeah, but man you got your ear chewed off when she saw the beer-"

"Sh!" Ryou cut in. "Teacher."

The group fell silent as the haughty woman prowled past their tables. Yami leant over to Yugi and whispered softly, "what happened?"

"My guess, Malik's sister found one of his and Marik's frequent delves into the party scene." Yugi muttered grinning, his grin widened as someone behind them kicked his chair.

"Yugi, we are not that bad, and besides, just 'cause you're such a party pooper. I'll have you know that we are incredibly responsible people." Malik hissed at them in an affronted tone.

"Yeah, that's till the alcohol touches your lips." Joey sniggered.

"Malik, babe, I think that you really shouldn't lie that convincingly, you might actually fool dear Yugi." Marik put in with a grin, making both Malik and Yugi flush a deep shade of violet.

Yami smirked, only to receive an elbow in his ribs.

"Oh come on little light, brighten up" Yami retorted in Arabic, and had the satisfaction of seeing Yugi's face darken by several shades. However Yugi was saved from more teasing by the bell telling them all to move on to their first class.

The day passed slowly for Yami, he still had trouble adapting to Japanese and he doubted whether or not he would ever fully become comfortable with the complex language. Though he understood all that was being said around him it took at least a certain amount of concentration, which was currently being diverted otherwise.

Yugi's comment earlier was not the first of that nature Yami had heard. It concerned Yami much more than he let on that Yugi felt the need to hide such things. Yugi seemed to be away from school more than he attended it, and Yami had seen multiple repeats of his first afternoon at the school; it worried and astounded him that Yugi seemed unaffected by it. Though he would rather his younger friend didn't become aware of it, Yami had first suggested that they walk home together in order to afford some sort of protection towards him.

Then again, Yami thought to himself, he had his own secrets. He had purposely never mentioned his father or anything on that topic to any of his friends, none of which had had the pleasure of being invited over to his house. But this knowledge didn't stop Yami from worrying – if he was being honest with himself – a lot more than he really should.

Their walk home that afternoon was unusually subdued. Yugi had avoided the whole day talking over what he'd let slip. On impulse, Yami turned abruptly down a back lane that he knew emptied out onto a rarely used car park. Yugi followed with a questioning look.

Yami sat broodingly on the nearest low wall. Yugi stood looking at him for a moment then sighed and sat beside him.

"Look about what I said this morning–"

"It meant nothing right?" Yami injected with a carefully calculated voice.

"Well, it was just–" But this time Yami only cut him off with a look.

A gaggle of teens filtered past them. One of them called out something indecipherable, but his intention was make clear by the obscene hand gestures made by those around him. Swaying slightly in their step, the first of the group came forward towards them. A car drove past, and seemed to awaken the teens to the presence of onlookers, and they passed on by.

However, Yami wasn't watching the rowdy distraction, he was watching Yugi. All throughout Yugi had the oddest peaceful perhaps mournful look within his eyes. Yami knew for a fact that the largest amongst them – the one who had called out in the first place – attended their school, had the gall to ask Yugi for help in their math lessons. And Yami knew full well that Yugi helped him, regardless.

"I don't understand." Yami said finally, breaking the silence that the departure of the teens had caused. Yugi looked at him questioningly. Yami elaborated: "How can you not hate them, resent them. Feel something about how people seem to treat you. You're a beautiful, kind person but the kids in our school seem to have some sort of vendetta out against you... and I don't understand how, or why."

Yugi took a long moment to answer. He seemed to be weighing up his options, he turned to Yami with a strange look in his eye, calculating but also concerned and – though Yami had no idea why – possible fearful.

"I suppose," Yugi said slowly, "when you look at it from my perspective, there's no point."

Yami looked at him sharply.

"And what's your perspective?"

"Life's too short."

And that seemed all that Yugi was prepared to say. They sat in silence for a few more moments before both of them stood and left.

* * *

><p>Yugi entered his home sombrely that night. <em>Why?<em> He asked himself, _why didn't I tell him? He gave me the perfect opening; he even has some suspicions..._ Yugi sighed; he felt an unpleasant knot forming his heart, and he suspected it went deeper than merely caution at telling Yami his secret. Yugi knew how others had reacted, and he was pleased to say that he was not lying when he told his friends it didn't bother him. But Yami, he was already his friend, if he lost him...

'_...I know you're scared Yugi, but the world isn't gonna stop turning anytime soon for you. Sometimes you've just got to step back...smell the roses, and enjoy them. Yugi, some people will live more in one year than others do in twenty. You've got to take the bull by the horns with this one son, never fear to act, it will leave you the better for it...'_

Those were the last words that his father had spoken to him. Right after they found out.

He was a boy mourning the loss of his mother and – unbeknownst to him – his father soon after, but he had always treasured his father's last wisdom, it had become his mantra to life, his motto... but why was it failing him now.

Yugi's thoughts travelled to another part of his recent conversation with Yami, something that had seemed so insignificant at the time. Yami's voice echoed in his ears, _"You're a beautiful, kind person but the kids in our school seem to have some sort of vendetta out against you..." _Yugi smiled to himself, _"You're a beautiful, kind person..." _he couldn't stop a small giggle escaping his lips.

_Yami called me beautiful._

* * *

><p>(1) That is Celsius - I think it equates to about 90-100 degrees Fahrenheit, for further reference I will be using Celsius simply because that is the system I know and I am less likely to fall into stereotyping or using it in the wrong context. (This is a method that I believe quite strongly in: write what you know!)<p>

(2) This is my first attempt at coming up with Japanese names, if anyone has some better ideas please review and let me know your suggestions. Names have always been a real weak point for me – Also I considered using the Japanese suffix's but again wish to be able to guarantee consistancy.

Also, there was a Doctor Who quote within this chapter, the first person who can tell me what the quote is and what episode it came from will get to either choose a character name (OC... duh) OR get to dictate ONE complication in the next chapter I write (I am a little a head in this story so will let you know when the chappie with the results comes out)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami's return home was eventful as ever, his mother was not yet home from work again, however mercifully his father was also absent from the house and Yami proceeded straight to his room to get changed and presentable for his interview. His mother would be arriving home shortly to take him there so he needed to hurry, he'd taken longer than he'd intended talking to Yugi.

His phone buzzed off to one side.

Personally he hated the thing, technology had never been a strong suit of his and text messages seemed so pointlessly impersonal, especially when it was something pointless like "hi."

His detestation for the 'thing' – as his phone was quickly becoming known – increased as the message turned out to be his mother; she was staying at work for the afternoon and that she wouldn't be getting home until late that night.

Yami felt a wave of stress crash over him, he looked at the clock, his interview would be in twenty minutes, and it was a good half hour walk to where the shop was located. Yami started darting around the room. Throwing on his joggers. Already half formed plans about nicking a bike, or his parents' car were chasing around his head. Each was discarded almost immediately as he thought that it wouldn't make the best impression to turn up to a job interview on stolen property – and he didn't know how to drive!

In a fit Yami threw down his garbled possessions with a crash. He sat on the bed and took several deep breaths to clear his mind. He could call the place and let them know that he needed to change the time of the interview, but he couldn't guarantee that he would get another time. Another wave of stress hit him and he doubled over, clutching at his head.

His phone buzzed again, Yami reached for it – about to throw it to the other side of the room – when it buzzed again in his hand. Someone was calling him. Basic manners kicked in and, despite the scathing looks he threw at it, Yami answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hey Yami, it's Yugi."_ Yami felt a slight amount of tension leak out of him at the sound of Yugi's bright voice.

"Hey Yugi, what can I do you for?" He heard giggling from the other end of the phone as he realised his mistake... damn it he wasn't thinking straight. "Ha ha, laugh it up." Yami said, this time switching to Arabic so as to avoid any more embarrassment.

"_Sorry Yami," _Yami heard what was clearly identifiable as a suppressed snigger. _"I just called to wish you luck with the job interview."_

Yami was surprisingly touched by the younger boy's thoughtfulness, and a stab on disappointment shot through him as he looked at the time, fifteen minutes was nowhere near long enough for Yami to get himself there.

"Thanks for the thought Yugi, but I don't think that I'll be going for the job." Yami stopped himself there, Yugi needn't know why... but he wasn't to be let off that easily.

"_How come? You were really excited about it earlier today." _Yugi's voice held such genuine concern that Yami couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Mum was supposed to take me, but she won't be home in time." Yami's voice sounded stiff, even to himself.

"_Wait all you need's a lift?" _Yugi asked his voice excited once more. _"Hold on a sec."_ Before Yami could ask why he heard the dull _thunk_ of the phone being put down on a table, and Yugi heading off calling out a muffled: _"hey Grandpa."_

Yami waited several moments with baited breath, where had Yugi gone, and what was he plotting. The loud scraping sounds alerted him to the phone being picked up once more.

"_Yami, my boy," _Yami was shocked to hear Solomon Mutou on the other end, speaking Arabic as usual. _"Yugi told me that you needed a lift somewhere."_

Yami was shocked; he couldn't ask this elderly man to cart him around like a taxi service. "Pardon?" was all he managed to get out. Gathering his thoughts he went in for another attempt. "No, it's fine, I couldn't ask–"

"_Yami, where do you need to get, it's not like we were going to be doing anything this afternoon." _Maybe it was the old man's gentle tone, or Yugi's kindness in offering, or the draw of the increased independence that a job would offer.

Whatever it was, Yami caved and before he knew it, he was in the back seat of Mr Mutou's car and on the way to his interview.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his Grandfather waited in slight anticipation outside of the shop that Yami had entered with the boyish-faced shop manager. They had been in there for almost half an hour, but Yugi wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.<p>

Yami emerged looking a little stunned, the manager of the shop shook his hand and said something to him. Yami nodded dutifully and turned, a little surprised to see Yugi and Grandpa waiting for him. However, this was swept aside as Yugi rushed up to him, his expression cautious, a clear question in his eyes.

"I got the job." Yami said, his voice still a little disbelieving. Yugi gave a slight shriek of joy and grabbed Yami into a hug. Solomon sighed and – once his grandson had released him – took Yami's hand in a more dignified handshake of congratulations.

* * *

><p>"Get what you'd like Yami, my treat." Solomon said graciously. After much battering down, Yugi and Solomon had finally managed to work out of Yami that he wasn't planning to do anything to celebrate his achievement, and eventually they uncovered that he would be alone that night. Solomon's solution to this was to take both boys out to dinner as a celebration between the two of them.<p>

"So what happened?" Yugi asked eventually, the question seemed to burst from him and Yami suspected that the smaller boy had held it in for a while, at least waiting until after they'd ordered their food.

"It was really... good. The guy was friendly and we actually just talked for the most of it, it didn't really feel like an interview. Then he asked me a few generic questions... you know 'when are you free?' 'What sort of hours are you interested in working?' that sort of thing. When we got to the end of it he told me that he wasn't bothering with call backs and just came out with it that I'd got the job... I liked that, wasn't much looking forward to waiting."

Yami found it so easy to talk with Yugi's little family, they were very relaxed and – mostly due to Yugi's influence – quite childish in their antics. There was a simplicity to their actions that set Yami at ease, he was practically glowing with joy at the end of the night. They returned to Yugi's house after dinner, to which Solomon brought out a selection of his stockpile of games and it was with a shock that Yami glanced at the clock to realise that it was ten o'clock at night.

"Oh sh...geeze, I've gotta get home." Yami said, only just catching himself from swearing in the presence of the older Mutou. Grandpa – as he had been insisted on being referred to throughout the night – offered Yami a lift home, but Yami managed to fend him off on that score. His dad would be home by now, and he would prefer not having his new friends insulted just for dropping him off at such a late hour.

The mood at home was oppressive. His father glowered at Yami as soon as he crossed the threshold and Yami felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise uncomfortably.

"Your mother wants a word with you upstairs." He said gruffly, Yami did as he was told, but it seemed that it wasn't only his mother that wanted a word as the stoic form of his father followed Yami's movements.

Yami was shocked to discover his mother in his bedroom, the woman gave a sharp look over his shoulder, and Yami heard his father close the door to Yami's room without entering.

"Yami, where were you?" His mother shot out, straight to the point like always.

"I was with the Mutou family," Yami explained quickly, "when you sent me the text saying you'd be home late I just didn't think when he invited me to dinner with them."

His mother's harsh look killed off the rest of Yami's explanation.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been? That was very irresponsible just up and leaving the house, Yami I would prefer it if you would make plans in advance rather than these spur of the moment outings." His mother's words seemed to die off within the shock in Yami's brain.

"Make plan's in advance?" He replied stupidly, "Mum, I was going to the job interview, you were supposed to drive me..." Yami's heart seemed to have swollen and was currently constricting his only method of speech.

A flash of guilt shot through his mothers eyes, before she stood suddenly. "All the same, I would prefer it if you would at least call me when you are planning on staying out late." She left the room without another word; Yami caught sight of his father's angered eye before the door swung shut behind her.

Not bothering to change, Yami allowed himself to curl up on his bed and slipped under the covers. He refused to believe that his mother had forgotten him, but that lump in his throat wouldn't go away. The happy glow of this afternoon seemed a distant memory as Yami closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

The small wet droplets on his pillow would dry and leave little trace the following morning.

* * *

><p>AN short chappie I know, but I think I'll end it there it just feels... right.

Please let me know what you think, writing realism is kinda new for me so am struggling to keep this seeming natural and would really like people's opinions as to whether I was a bit heavy handed with my descriptions...

Please review and thank you to all who have reviewed so far...

–Phoenix


End file.
